


Le Véritable Amour

by Fyin (Ephy)



Series: Comme un conte de fée [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Dick/Bruce, Background Lex/Jason, Insanity, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Fyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Les oiseaux m'appartiennent. Ne vous avais-je pas prévenus?</i><br/><br/>« Elle veut que tu m’abandonnes. Dans une boite. Au bord de la route. Pendant que vous partez en vacances là où les oiseaux ne sont pas les bienvenus, expliqua Tim de sa voix la plus triste.<br/>— Absurde, répondit le Joker. Tu n’es pas un oiseau. Tu es un chat ! Ou peut-être un véritable petit garçon.<br/>— Je ne suis pas fait de bois ? demanda Tim d’un ton volontairement surprise. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je me suis bien comporté ? »<br/>Le Joker rit.<br/>« Oh oui, en effet ! »</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blanc comme la neige

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [True Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3480422) by [Ephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephy/pseuds/Ephy). 



Harley Quinn gémissait. Et suppliait. Et _faisait la moue_.

Tim commençait à en être agacé.

« Mais _Puddin’_  ! s’écria-t-elle de son horrible voix. Tu as été occupé à cela pendant des _mois !_ À présent que tu es enfin de retour, ne pourrions-nous pas nous _amuser_ un peu ? »

Comment quelqu’un pouvait avoir une voix dotée d’une tonalité si changeante ? La plupart des mots qu’elle prononçait étaient simplement enfantins puis, de loin en loin, une syllabe atteignait une note atteinte uniquement par les craies grinçant contre les tableaux noirs.

Était-ce pour cela qu’elle portait un maquillage blanc et noir ? Pour ressembler à une craie ? Quel manque de goût.

« Je sais ! continua-t-elle. Il y a une _foire_ dans la ville d’à côté. Irions-nous ? Juste _nous deux !_  »

Tim choisit cet instant pour contre-attaquer. Bâillant, il leva le nez du cousin sur lequel sa tête reposait, vit le Joker assis au bord du lit, et rampa jusqu’à lui pour se rouler en boule contre sa hanche comme un chat. Bien vite, une main vint caresser ses cheveux. Il n’eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que le Joker souriait.

« La prochaine fois, peut-être. »

Tim n’avait pas non plus besoin de vérifier si Harley la fusillait du regard. Il sourit paresseusement et commença à ronronner. Les caresses se firent plus sensuelles, comme prévu.

«  _Assez !_ hurla Harley. Tue s _tout le temps_ avec lui ! J’étais là en _premier !_

— Oh, ma petite citrouille, tu sais que ce n’est pas pareil.

— Vraiment ? Il dort avec toi ! Il _porte tes vêtements !_  »

Tim fronça les sourcils. Il avait commencé à voler les vestes de costume du Joker parce qu’elles étaient tellement plus colorées que les tons sépias réservés à ses propres vêtements. De plus, elles portaient l’odeur du Joker, ce qui le rassurait.

Cinq mois auparavant, ils avaient déménagé dans un autre appartement avec de vraies portes et de vraies fenêtres – mais Tim n’osait pas en sortir. Ils avaient chacun leur chapitre et le Joker passait la plupart de ses soirées avec lui, dormant parfois là, parfois pas. Quand il était absent, Tim avait des vagues de panique à l’idée qu’il puisse ne jamais revenir – d’où l’odeur, les vêtements.

En plus, ils étaient jolis.

« N’est-il pas un animal de compagnie bien élevé ? rit le Joker, ravi.

— S’il n’est qu’un animal, il devrait porter une _laisse !_

— Harleen ne m’aime pas », se plaignit Tim.

Elle détestait qu’il utilise son prénom.

« Parce que _Tim n’est qu’un oiseau !_  »

D’un autre côté, il n’aimait pas qu’elle utilise le _sien_. Mais, contrairement à elle, il prétendait que ça ne le touchait pas.

« Elle veut que tu _m’abandonnes_. Dans une boite. Au bord de la route. Pendant que vous partez en vacances là où les oiseaux ne sont pas les bienvenus, expliqua Tim de sa voix la plus triste.

— Absurde, répondit le Joker. Tu n’es pas un oiseau. Tu es un chat ! Ou peut-être un véritable petit garçon.

— Je ne suis pas fait de bois ? demanda Tim d’un ton volontairement surprise. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je me suis bien comporté ? »

Le Joker rit.

« Oh oui, en effet !

— Alors mon _nez_ ne va plus _grossir ?_  »

La blague était vraiment mauvaise. Le Joker rit si fort qu’il en tomba presque du lit.

« Je m’assurerai qu’il continue de grossir quand tu le souhaites, mon cher. »

Tim se déroula pour se presser contre le Joker sans la moindre honte.

« Comme maintenant ? »

À son grand désarroi, le Joker n’appréciait pas spécialement le sexe. La plupart du temps, il découpait juste les vêtements de Tim et le caressait, apparemment curieux des bruits qu’il pouvait obtenir. Souvent, il ne lui permettait pas de jouir ; il aimait qu’on le supplie.

Mais Tim savait comment s’assurer qu’il en ait _envie_. Il se frotta contre la poche du Joker, où il gardait son pistolet.

« Je sens que tu es content de me voir », prétendit Tim.

Le sourire du Joker passa d’amusé à dangereux. Harley se redressa.

« On pourrait manger du _pop-corn ?_ tenta-t-elle, impuissante. Et mettre des lames dans la barbe à papa ?

— On a déjà fait ça, plusieurs fois. Mais je passerai l’après-midi de demain en ta compagnie, qu’en penses-tu ? Trouve-nous une banque à cambrioler. »

Elle serra les lèvres mais bondit sur ses pieds.

« Bien sûr, puddin’ ! Ce sera _super-chouette !_  »

Le canon du pistolet glissait sensuellement dans la bouche de Tim avant même que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

#### ***

Porter des couleurs vives quand on était supposé se cacher dans l’ombre était un signe de folie ou de compétence. Damian savait à quelle catégorie il appartenait et était fier d’enfin fermer l’attache de la cape jaune et noire de Robin autour de son cou, terminant de l’apprêter pour sa première patrouille officielle.

Il n’était pas de contrôle pour être excité par ce pas important mais il se permit un certain degré d’impatience ravie. Après tout, ceci ne serait pas juste le retour de Robin sur les toits après plusieurs mois d’absence – une version _améliorée_ de Robin, clairement – mais aussi sa première patrouille aux côtés de son père. Damian s’assurerait qu’elle serait _parfaite_.

Et il avait l’habitude de la perfection. Il n’y avait aucune raison de se sentir nerveux.

Il revérifia tout de même ses armes et l’équipement de sa ceinture. L’armure légère du nouveau costume de robin avait été testée mais c’était la première fois qu’il le portait en entier, masque inclus. Il était adapté à son corps et à son visage comme s’il l’avait déjà porté plusieurs fois ; Alfred avait bien travaillé.

Damian vérifia le Bat-ordinateur – quel nom enfantin, certainement choisi par Grayson – juste au cas où une alarme avait déjà été lancée. Il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre l’arrivée de son père. Ils ne devaient pas être en retard aujourd’hui ! Ni aucun jour. Mais surtout pas aujourd’hui.

Enfin, Batman apparut. Damian se redressa, prêt à entendre ses ordres, mais son père s’arrêta à peine devant lui.

« Installe-toi dans la Batmobile. »

Damian serra les lèvres mais obéit rapidement. C’était sa chance de montrer son niveau ; il ne la gâcherait pas en se comportant comme un enfant. Il ne proposa même pas de conduire bien que ce serait sûrement sensationnel, considérant la puissance de la voiture. Il ne faisait rien de cela pour le côté sensationnel, mais parce que telle était sa place en tant qu’héritier légitime de Batman.

Son père démarra et, bientôt, furent sur la route vers Gotham, le paysage défilant à la fenêtre. Damian ne dit pas un mot, concentré sur leur point d’arrivée. Ils devaient cacher la Batmobile à Park Row et descendre vers la partie inférieure de la ville, puis remonter en suivant la rivière côté Est. Même si quelqu’un trouvait la voiture, personne n’oserait y toucher, Grayson le lui avait assuré. ‘Sauf si quelqu’un essaie d’en voler les roues’, avait ajouté Todd, sans doute juste pour l’agacer comme toujours : la voiture était protégée.

Ils s’arrêtèrent dans l’allée déserte et sortirent de la voiture. Batman lança un grappin ; Damian le suivit sans qu’on ait besoin de lui demander. Il avait étudié leur trajet mais bien sûr Batman irait en premier.

C’était _un peu_ excitant.

Ils tombèrent sur leur première agression moins de cinq minutes plus tard. Enfin, un peu d’action ! Batman plongea, sa cape se déployant comme des ailes, et Damian le suivit sans un instant d’hésitation. Il y avait deux agresseurs – en dix secondes, tous deux étaient à terre, assommés, et Damian laissait la femme récupérer son sac.

Elle ne resta pas pour poser des questions, préférant attraper son sac pour s’enfuir.

Damian leva les yeux au ciel. Les habitants de cette ville ne valaient vraiment rien. Il n’émit pas ses doutes à voix haute cependant et rejoignit Batman pour l’aider à attacher les agresseurs à un lampadaire. Ils repartirent dès que ce fut fait dans un silence parfait.

Allaient-ils les laisser ainsi dans la rue ? Ils le méritaient certainement, songea Damian.

Mais non – Batman activa son système de communication vers la Cave, où Grayson assurait la permanence.

« Deux voleurs au coin de High et Timber. »

Damian activa rapidement la sienne pour entendre la réponse.

« … dans quelques minutes, disait Grayson.

— Bien. Batman off. »

Ils reprirent leur route, à nouveau silencieux. Damian se sentait… pas vraiment contrarié ou tendu mais _ennuyé_. Aurait-il dû attendre sur le toit ? Certainement pas ; il était un assassin confirmé, après tout, et même son père l’avait déclaré bon pour le service. Ils avaient juste été maîtrisés trop facilement pour mériter le moindre commentaire.

La demi-heure suivante se traîna sans que rien n’arrive, longue et ennuyeuse. Après un moment, Damian prit la tête : il était censé montrer à quel point il était un bon Robin et n’y parviendrait pas en ne faisant rien. Au moins, il devait prouver qu’il connaissait leur trajet par cœur et n’avait aucun problème à trouver des prises pour se déplacer.

Puis il repéra enfin un peu d’action : un petit groupe de gangsters harcelait une paire de jeunes filles. Damian plongea sans qu’on lui demande, prêt à les aider, et commença à désarmer les hommes les plus agressifs. Il vit une lumière se refléter sur du métal et donna un coup de pied, éjectant le revolver sans qu’aucun coup ne soit tiré. Bien vite, Batman le rejoignit, et ils combattirent et bougèrent ensemble, comme à l’entraînement, mais en mieux – parce que cette fois ils étaient _vraiment_ Batman et robin !

Ils parvinrent à attacher les criminels sans complication. Les filles étaient secouées mais pas blessées ; Batman vérifia tout de même qu’elles allaient bien et leur demanda d’appeler la police elles-mêmes avant de filer vers un toit proche. Damian suivit, très satisfait de lui-même.

Batman se tourna vers lui, furieux.

« Qu’est-ce que tu croyais faire là ? » grogna-t-il.

Damian se tendit. L’agacement remplaça vite le choc alors qu’il songeait à sa réponse, repassant le combat dans sa tête. Il n’avait rien fait de mal !

« Tu es intervenu sans qu’on te l’ordonne, dans une situation impliquant des civils et des armes à feu ! Tu n’as pas pris le temps de t’assurer qu’elles étaient à l’abri avant de sauter sur leurs agresseurs, les exposant à leur colère. _À quoi pensais-tu ?_  »

Damian sentit une vague de – déception, cela devait être de la déception parce que la _fureur_ serait déraisonnable. Et la justice n’avait rien à voir avec la mission donc protester à son sujet aurait été inutile. Cela faisait quand même mal.

« Apparemment, tu ne pensais pas du tout », fit remarquer Batman devant son absence de réaction.

Damian serra les dents.

« Je suis intervenu en sachant que tu t’occuperais des civils ! Ils n’étaient que six, j’étais parfaitement capable de les combattre même seul…

— L’un d’eux avait une _arme_.

— Dont je me suis occupé moins de dix secondes après le début de l’engagement !

— Dix secondes suffisaient largement pour qu’il tire. »

Damian lui lança un regard mauvais. Cette fois, c’ _était_ de la fureur et il ne s’en préoccupait même pas.

« Qui vois-tu au juste quand tu me regardes ? grinça-t-il, avant de changer sa voix pour prendre celle de Drake. Devrais-je parler comme tu t’y attends d’un Robin ? Et faire aussi les mêmes erreurs ? »

Batman écarquilla les yeux sous son masque. Damian eut un sourire mauvais.

«  _Je_ suis Robin, dit-il dans sa propre voix. Je ne fais pas d’erreurs stupides. »

Ils restèrent là pendant quelques secondes, se fixant mutuellement, puis Batman se pencha vers lui.

« Retourne. À. La. Cave. »

Pivotant sur ses talons, il lança son grappin et partit reprendre sa ronde, abandonnant Damian derrière lui.

Damian retourna vers le manoir. Ce dernier se situait hors de la ville mais pas trop loin ; il pouvait marcher. Il devait rejoindre la route d’abord, de toute façon. Entrer dans la Cave ne devrait pas être trop difficile considérant qu’il connaissait l’emplacement de l’entrée, derrière les chutes. Au pire, il entrerait dans le manoir et rejoindrait la Cave par l’horloge.

Il n’était pas blessé, seulement déçu. Être renvoyé comme un enfant désobéissant… _Il était meilleur que Drake_.

Et il finirait par le prouver.

Il avait presque rejoint Park Row lorsqu’il sentit un mouvement derrière son dos. Il esquiva, le batarang quittant sa main par réflexe – inutilement ; une masse noire et bleue l’attrapa comme s’il était la peluche d’un bébé à l’heure de la sieste.

« Grayson ! glapit Damian. N’es-tu pas supposé être de surveillance ?

— Je m’ennuyais, répondit Nightwing avec un grand sourire. J’ai pensé te rejoindre à la place. »

Damian grinça des dents.

« Je n’ai pas besoin d’une babysitter, je _suis_ en train de rentrer, je…

— Inutile, j’ai parlé avec B., il a grogné son approbation quand je lui ai dit avoir besoin d’air et de compagnie. On va s’occuper du côté Est alors qu’il termine l’Ouest, ok ? »

Damian plissa les yeux mais il n’y avait rien d’autre à lire sur le visage de Nightwing que son habituelle espièglerie. Ce ne serait pas pareil en l’absence de Batman, mais soit – Damian devait admettre qu’il avait espéré que la nuit dure plus longtemps.

« Si père a donné son accord…

— Bien sûr que oui. Allons-y ! »

Grayson s’envola comme s’il était effectivement un oiseau. Damian grommela devant ses cabrioles et ses rires. N’étaient-ils pas supposés être discrets ?

Et ils ne suivaient pas le trajet établi, pas même à contre-sens.

« Où allons-nous ? s’enquit Damian.

— À la gare ! »

Aucune explication ne s’en suivit. Damian soupira d’exaspération.

« Pourquoi la gare ? Quelque chose est-il arrive ? Qui surveille les alertes si tu es ici ?

— Jay le fait à distance et Babs s’en occupe aussi.

— Nous ne sommes pas censés utiliser des noms durant les patrouilles, fit remarquer Damian.

— Dit celui qui m’a appelé _Grayson_ , se moqua Dick. De plus, Jay est un nom de code. »

Ah, il prononçait _geais_ , pas _Jay_. Damian leva néanmoins les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me dis rien : c’est toi qui l’a choisi.

­— C’est à ce point évident ?

— N’importe qui d’autre aurait choisi _oiseau moqueur_ , qui lui ressemble bien plus. »

Ça ou _étourneau_.

Nightwing battit des cils à cette suggestion.

« Le Moqueur… J’aime !

— Ce n’était _pas_ une suggestion. »

Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à la gare. L’immeuble était facile à escalader et donnait une bonne vue sur les plateformes. Grayson ne s’arrêta cependant pas au sommet, redescendant plutôt de l’autre côté pour atteindre le train le plus proche – puis sauta simplement dessus.

Damian le regarda, incrédule.

« Allez, viens, Robin ! »

C’était _mesquin_ de sa part d’utiliser ce nom pour le tenter d’obéir. D’un autre côté, Damian supposait qu’il avait un certain droit à ce faire étant donné qu’il était celui qui avait créé le rôle en premier lieu. Il le rejoignit juste à l’instant où le train amorçait son départ. Grayson sourit follement.

« Comptes-tu m’expliquer ce que nous faisons ici ? demanda Damian.

— On fait du train-surf ! C’est une tradition pour la première patrouille de Nightwing et Robin. »

Et l’idiot se _leva_ alors que le train prenait de la vitesse.

« C’est un très bon exercice pour ton équilibre, ajouta-t-il.

— Mon équilibre n’a aucun besoin d’exercice », protesta Damian, se levant pour le prouver.

Le vent, la vitesse étaient exaltants. Ce n’était pas aussi bien que d’être aux côtés de son père mais peut-être avait-ce valu la peine de ne pas rentrer à la Cave, admit Damian intérieurement. Les rails s’incurvèrent et ils suivirent le mouvement, ne faisant qu’un avec leur monture involontaire.

Damian réalisa qu’il souriait et revint rapidement à une expression plus respectable. Trop tard ; Grayson l’avait vu et sourit davantage encore. Comment ne se déchirait-il pas un muscle ?

« N’oublie pas de surveiller les rues en face, commenta Nightwing. Si on voit que quelque chose se passe, on sautera pour intervenir.

— Sauter. D’un train en marche. Tu es déséquilibré.

— Le mot est très mal choisi, s’amusa Grayson. Et c’est juste une question de coordination, tu y arriveras sans problème.

— _Bien sûr_ que j’y arriverai, mais s’il s’agit d’une tradition, je suppose que tu as fait de même avec mes prédécesseurs ? »

Nightwing ne s’assombrit pas, pas vraiment, mais son sourire prit une teinte triste que Damian n’apprécia pas du tout. Il aurait sans doute dû réprimer toute mention de Drake, même une aussi indirecte.

« Eh bien, ils devaient apprendre, n’est-ce pas ? répondit Grayson comme si de rien. Ce n’est pas facile pour lui, tu sais. »

Il ne parlait pas de Drake, visiblement, ni de Todd. Damian serra les dents.

« Ce qui ne lui donne pas le droit d’agir de manière aussi stupide, on est bien d’accord, et ne t’inquiètes pas je vais lâcher Kal sur lui », ajouta Grayson avec un certain degré de satisfaction.

Damian grimaça presque de sympathie. Kal El pouvait être _très_ agaçant et avait autant de chances de laisser tomber un sujet qu’un crocodile de lâcher une proie sur laquelle ses mâchoires se seraient déjà refermées. Todd lui avait dit avec admiration que Lois Lane était encore pire ; Damian était certain de ne pas vouloir la rencontrer.

« Bref, il s’y habituera. Il veut que tu sois à ses côtés, laisse-lui juste un peu de teps. »

Damian se redressa.

«  _Évidemment_ qu’il veut de moi. Même si ce n’était pas le cas, ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne réalise que je suis le partenaire qui lui convient le mieux. »

Grayson sourit – puis sembla remarquer quelque chose, et sourit encore davantage.

« On dirait qu’il y a des problèmes par là-bas ! s’exclama-t-il avec ravissement. Voici l’heure de montrer ce que tu sais faire, Robin. Tu es prêt ? »

Damian renifla.

« Toujours. »

Et ils sautèrent.

#### ***

Jason retira les loupes qu’il portrait sur le nez lorsqu’il entendit le son reconnaissable de la Bat-com’ : quelqu’un voulait lui parler. Il tira son ordinateur portable plus près pour jeter un coup d’œil. C’était Babs, sur sa ligne privée. Pas d’urgence, donc, mais elle était l’une des rares personnes dont il acceptait et même accueillait l’intrusion.

Il changea son statut de ‘occupé’ à ‘disponible’ et le visage abasourdi de Babs apparut à l’écran. Là, il savait pourquoi elle appelait.

« Hello, ma belle, dit-il. Comment vas-tu?

— As-tu vraiment _volé l’armure de Superman ?_  »

Jason renifla. L’amure en question était étalée sur sa table de travail dans toute la gloire de ses couleurs primaires – le fichu truc n’arborait pas la moindre griffure malgré ses nombreuses expérimentations. Il comptait bien demander à Lex quelques-uns de ses jouets pour enfin parvenir à prélaver un échantillon.

« Ma réputation est surfaite, répondit-i. Je lui ai _demandé_ de me la prêter et il a accepté.

— D’accord. As-tu vraiment _demandé à Superman de te prêter son armure ?_  » corrigea Babs.

Cela arracha un rire à Jason.

« Yep, en effet. J’ai même demandé poliment.

— Il en a _besoin_ , commentasturéussijelaveuxaussi !

— J’avais de bons arguments.

— _Jay !_  »

Jason sourit largement.

« Navré, aucun que tu puisses utiliser toi-même. Je veux comprendre comment elle marche pour en faire une à Kon.

— Je pourrais _t’aider !_

— Tu comptes passer quelques mois à Metropolis ?

— Il ne t’a sûrement pas prêté ça pour _plusieurs mois_.

— Six, à vrai dire. Il a dit qu’il s’était débrouillé sans pendant des années avant de trouver la forteresse et qu’il viendrait juste la choper en cas d’urgence, comme une invasion alien ou quoi. Je lui ai promis que je la laisserais à un endroit accessible et que je ne laisserais pas Lex jouer avec. »

Babs gémit de frustration.

« Tu es en train de _travailler sur de la technologie alien_.

— C’est largement au-dessus de mon niveau, avoua Jason en soupirant. Mais étant donné que _personne_ ne sait comment elle marche, Kal compris…

— Il dépend d’une technologie qu’il ne _comprend pas ?_  »

Ils échangèrent le regard las de deux Bats parlant de n’importe quel autre héros. Diana exceptée, bien sûr, et les quelques rares ayant bénéficié d’un quelconque entraînement avant de se mettre à jouer les sauveurs costumés. Pas qu’ils n’en soient pas capables ; ils avaient juste parfois des réflexes de _civils_.

« Tu crois vraiment pouvoir la répliquer ? » demanda Babs.

Jason secoua la tête.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous ne possédons pas leur technologie ni les matériaux nécessaires… mais en apprendre assez pour créer quelque chose de similaire ? Eh bien, peut-être, dans quelques années, disons. »

Elle acquiesça. Elle le jaugeait du regard, ce qui était nouveau. Jason aimait plutôt bien ça.

« Hey, inutile de crier victoire avant que je sois parvenu à quoi que ce soit, hein ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. Lex n’est pas trop vert ?

— Vert clair seulement. Après tout, je fais ça pour son fils, et il pourrait parvenir à faire quelque chose de ce que je vais trouver même sans répliquer l’armure.

— Et _Bruce ?_  »

Jason haussa les épaules.

« Pas ravi que l’armure ne soit pas disponible mais il doute que qui que ce soit parvienne à en faire quelque chose, donc il n’a pas trop protesté. »

Babs le regarda avec insistance. Jason sourit. Elle avait raison bien sûr : ceci n’était qu’une partie de la vérité. Il avait attendu que Damian ait sa première sortie en tant que Robin avant de présenter sa requête, ce qui signifiait que Bruce avait autre chose en tête.

« Sais-tu comment ça se passe pour le poussin ? demanda Jason. Dick n’a rien dit, ce qui signifie que ça s’est mal passé, mais je n’ai pas voulu demander de détails.

— Bruce a fait son Bruce, grommela Barbara, mais Dick a terminé la patrouille avec le gamin donc tout est bien qui finit bien. Ils ont effectué leurs patrouilles à trois depuis. Je suppose que Dick compte s’assurer que Bruce se comporte bien avant de lui donner une autre chose. »

Jason leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ce gamin n’a aucune idée de sa chance. Apprendre à gérer Bruce fait aussi partie des devoirs d’un Robin.

— Jusqu’à présent, Bruce n’avait pas de petit ami, fit remarquer Babs. Le Bruce-management est le job de Dick à présent.

— Ah, oui, sans doute, soupira Jason. Il a toujours été le Robin ultime, n’est-ce pas ? »

Il n’y avait presque plus d’amertume dans ce commentaire. C’était fou à quel point les choses changeaient, se dit Jason. À une époque, il avait vraiment cru qu’être Robin serait sa vie pour toujours. Tous les Robin le croyaient, supposa-t-il.

« Alors. Quoi de neuf de ton côté ? demanda-t-il.

— Rien d’aussi excitant que _travailler sur l’armure de Superman_. Je n’en reviens pas que tu ne m’en aies pas parlé !

— Ça t’apprendra à appeler pus souvent », la taquina-t-il.

Elle lui fit la grimace.

« Est-ce que c’est moi qui suis partie vivre hors de la ville ? Ou qui ait _promis_ que j’appellerais _souvent ?_ accusa-t-elle.

— Eh bien, j’ai été occupé, tu sais, avec _l’armure de Superman_  », répondit Jason.

Son expression de rage dégoûtée n’était pas entièrement simulée. Le sourire de Jason s’adoucit. Elle avait raison ; il aurait dû l’appeler plus tôt. Il avait eu envie de se tenir loin de Gotham depuis son départ – penser à cette ville le faisait penser à Tim, et ça faisait juste trop mal.

Babs n’était cependant pas Gotham. Elle méritait mieux.

Peut-être devrait-il l’inviter à dîner un de ces jours ? Il pouvait convaincre Lex de lui donner un jour de congé. Il pourrait même en tirer une nuit intéressante – pour compenser son absence, prétendument.

Cependant, avant qu’il ne puisse formuler sa proposition, Babs fronça les sourcils.

« Désolée, c’est juste un avertissement : des coups de feu ont été tirés près des docks. Dick devrait être capable de… »

Elle pâlit.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

— Je dois y aller, dit-elle, se levant déjà. C’est le Joker. »

#### ***

Le sex avait été _abominiable_. Tim supposait – _espérait ­_ – qu’il irait en s’améliorant : ils avaient tous deux été vierges après tout. Le Joker s’était également comporté comme un enfant gâté mais _ça_ ne risquait pas de changer. En attendant, Tim prit note de se documenter.

Mais avant cela, des mesures plus urgentes demandaient son attention. Tim se leva.

« Je vais me doucher.

— _Excellente_ idée, approuva le Joker, qui paraissait plus dégoûté que satisfait bien que _lui_ ait joui. Faisons ça. »

Il se joignit à Tim à la surprise de ce dernier. Ils s’étaient touchés mutuellement de temps en temps et avaient partagé un lit chaque fois que le Joker se sentait d’humeur, mais ne s’étaient certes jamais douchés ensemble.

Eh bien, Tim ne comptait pas protester. Des souvenirs d’eau bouillante et de serpents le hantaient encore chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait seul dans la salle de bains. Mais en présence du Joker – rien n’arriverait. Il serait à l’abri.

L’eau chaude dénoua délicieusement ses muscles, surtout après l’effort qu’ils avaient enduré. Il devait y avoir un moyen de faire ça correctement – et _proprement_ , Seigneur. Après tout, les gens étaient supposer trouver ça _agréable_.

(Il s’assurerait que _lui aussi_ apprécierait, dès la fois suivante.)

Il laissa le jet rincer le savon de sa peau d’une blancheur de porcelaine, puis remarqua une couleur verte dans l’eau. Étrange, il ne sentait pas le picotement habituel de l’acide et ce n’était d’ailleurs pas la bonne nuance de vert. Puis il leva les yeux et se figea.

Les cheveux du Joker étaient roux. Enfin, plus précisément, un étrange mélange d’orange et de vert à moitié lavé. Et son visage – son visage était blanc, comme celui de Tim, mais ses lèvres n’étaient plus rouges à présent et la majorité de son sourire trop large avait disparu.

 _Du maquillage_. Ç’avait été du maquillage.

Le visage du Joker restait anguleux, en coups de serpe, décida Tim. Et trop blanc, bien sûr, mais… Il semblait _humain_ , à la manière Michael Jackson. Avec du fond de teint il aurait l’air parfaitement normal, personne ne se retournerait sur lui dans la rue.

(Le Joker était humain.)

C’était un peu bizarre. Et un peu effrayant.

« C’est triste, n’est-ce pas ? commenta le Joker. Je devrais vraiment trouver une meilleure marque. Vraiment, pourquoi les gens ne créent-ils pas une teinture à cheveux à longue durée, mh ?

— Afin que tu puisses mettre ce masque pour aller faire une promenade de temps en temps ? » suggéra Tim.

Cela lui valut un sourire méchant, presque aussi bon qu’avec le grimage – avec le _vrai_ visage du Joker.

« Brave garçon. Je _savais_ que j’avais une bonne raison de te garder. »

Tim fit la moue. _Évidemment_ qu’il avait de bonnes raisons ! Mais il n’était pas Harleen : il ne se plaindrait pas du manque d’attention du Joker.

« Si j’avais accès à un ordinateur, je trouverais assez d’informations pour rendre ça meilleur la prochaine fois », fit-il plutôt remarquer.

Ce serait un ordinateur ou des livres, et il préférait avoir accès à tout Internet plutôt qu’à un seul stupide magasine si sa recherche devait être _un tant soit peu_ exhaustive. Enfin, _exhaustive_ était exagéré, considérant la quantité d’information qu’on pouvait trouver sur _ce_ sujet en une seule recherche, mais soit.

« Bien sûr, répondit le Joker en sortant de la douche pour passer un peignoir de bain mauve. Mon ordinateur portable doit se trouver quelque part par là. »

Tim chipa la serviette assortie pour la nouer autour de sa taille. Un ordinateur… Ça faisait… combien de mois ? Ses doigts brûlaient du désir de se poser sur les touches. Il trouva le portable et s’assit sur le lit où le Joker s’était à nouveau affalé. Inutile de porter une de ses vestes maintenant avec son odeur encore bien incrustée au lit aussi Tim resta-t-il à moitié nu. Les mains du Joker trouvèrent sa hanche, le faisant sourire malgré leur précédente mésaventure. Il ouvrit un navigateur et commença à chercher.

(Il pourrait juste jeter un coup d’œil.)

(Juste un petit.)

Peut-être restait-il _quelque chose_ de… _avant_ , parce qu’un des onglets n’était ni un forum gay ni un conseil stupide de Doctissimo, mais un journal. Le sourire de Tim disparu de ses lèvres. Deux silhouettes familières bondissaient d’un toit sur la première page et l’un d’entre elles n’aurait _pas dû se trouver là_.

Batman et Robin. _Batman et Robin_.

(Batman a besoin d’un Robin !)

(C’est une bonne chose.)

( _Mais Robin est mort !_ )

(Non, il ne l’est pas. _Lui_ l’était, ce qui n’était pas pareil, clairement. (Et il n’était pas _vraiment_ mort, sans quoi, comment pourrait-il être en train de parler ?))

Bruce avait un autre garçon – Bruce l’avait abandonné – mais il savait déjà cela ! Il le savait ! _Il le SAVAIT !_ _Il appartenait au Joker à présent!!!_

Mais ce Robin – ce _nouveau Robin_ – ce n’était pas correct. Ce. N’était. Pas. Acceptable.

Parce que Robin _ne pouvait pas tuer!_ _Il ne pouvait pas ! Il ne. Pouvait. PAS!_

Et ça, ça ne pouvait être qu’une seule personne.

 _Damian_.

(Damian. (Seulement lui.))

Et Damian _était un assassin_. Il avait _tué_.

Il ne pouvait pas être Robin.

Pas. ROBIN !

Un fracas, la photo disparut, puis Tim battit des cils et réalisa qu’il avait lancé l’ordinateur contre le mur.

« Oups », dit-il, sans remords.

La colère était toujours là, pulsant, criant sa rage à l’intérieur de sa poitrine. Il se leva pour attraper la lampe, la lançant de même, puis le coussin – ce qui s’avéra très peu satisfaisant, considérant l’absence de bruit – puis le réveil, puis un vase. Le Joker le regardait d’un air ennuyé.

« J’aimais plutôt bien cette lampe, commenta-t-il.

— Il a nommé un _tueur Robin !_ hurla Tim, trop furieux pour garder ça pour lui.

— En effet, dit le Joker, sans prétendre l’ignorer. Il est ennuyeux. Un vrai sale gosse, je ne l’aime pas. »

Tim serra les dents. Le Joker l’observa un moment puis prit un revolver dans le tiroir de la table de nuit.

« Tiens, tire sur quelque chose. Ça me calme toujours. »

Tim attrapa l’arme et tira sur le mur.

« Ça n’aide pas du tout ! »

En fait si, un peu, parce que le bruit correspondait bien à sa colère, mais certainement pas assez.

« Les murs n’ont aucun intérêt, fait ça par la fenêtre » suggéra le Joker.

Tim l’ouvrit sans s’inquiéter d’être à moitié nu et tira dehors. Un passant fut touché et tomba au sol avec un cri ; les autres se mirent à hurler et s’enfuirent. Tim soupira de soulagement.

« Tu as raison, dit-il en refermant la fenêtre. C’était satisfaisant. »

Le Joker souriait de ravissement. Tim le rejoignit, se serrant contre lui, et soupira encore en sentant ses bras s’enrouler autour de sa taille. Il sentit un baiser sur sa mâchoire. Malheureusement, le Joker ne continua pas sur cette fois.

« Allez, darling, tu dois t’habiller. Nous aurons bientôt de la compagnie et tu n’es pas en état de les amuser. Pour l’instant. »

Tim fit la moue mais il savait que le Joker avait raison. Il chipa un de ses pantalons et une veste, mit un chapeau sur sa tête et un sourire sur son visage. Le Joker l’embrassa, s’habillant dans les mêmes vêtements tirés d’un autre set.

« Vas-y, darling, vas-y. Je vais les tenir occupés pendant que tu fuis. On se retrouve à l’entrepôt.

— À bientôt », répondit Tim, avant de déposer un baiser d’au-revoir sur ses lèvres puis de se mettre à courir.


	2. Noir comme l’ébène

Non seulement Gotham était une ville dépravée mais il en allait de même pour l’entièreté des États-Unis, du moins Damian commençait-il à le penser. Pourquoi d’autre laisseraient-ils leurs enfants envahir les rues, faisant des farces en hurlant, comme des paysans indisciplinés ? Surtout habillés d’une telle manière qu’il devenait difficile de les différencier de potentiels ennemis.

Si un criminel apparaissait pour tous les tuer, ce serait difficile de prétendre qu’ils ne l’avaient pas provoqué.

« Cesse de bouder, déclara Nightwing en atterrissant près de lui. L’an prochain, je demanderai à Babs de s’occuper du premier shift pour qu’on puisse sonner à quelques portes nous-mêmes.

— Je ne suis pas vulgaire au point d’aller mendier après des sucreries ! protesta Damian. Et tu devrais cesser d’utiliser des noms lorsque nous sommes en costume.

— Ce n’est pas comme s’il n’y avait pas plus de dix Nightwing dans la foule en bas », fit remarquer le jeune homme.

Damian émit un petit son désapprobateur. Il faudrait être aveugle pour confondre l’homme musclé, gracieux qui se trouvait à ses côté avec l’un des prétendants en bas. Ou n’importe laquelle des personnes déguisées, à vrai dire. Lui-même n’était pas un enfant maladroit, d’ailleurs !

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi père ne me laisse pas faire ma patrouille habituelle, grommela Damian à la place.

— Plusieurs des habitués sont susceptibles d’intervenir lors des fêtes comme Halloween, expliqua Grayson, aussi patient que s’il n’avait pas déjà dit cela plusieurs fois depuis que Batman avait fait connaître sa décision à Damian.

— Je pourrais m’en occuper !

— Je suppose que penser cela fait partie du rôle de Robin », admit Grayson d’un ton légèrement amusé.

Comment osait-il encore et encore comparer Damian avec ses prédécesseurs ! Mais Grayson secoua la tête avant qu’il ne puisse protester à voix haute.

« Je parlais de moi-même. La première fois que j’ai vraiment eu peur pour ma vie – pour la vie de Batman, en danger à causer de moi… C’est arrivé justement parce que j’avais essayé de m’en prendre à l’un d’eux moi-même. J’espère que tu apprendras à écouter mes conseils au sujet de ta force avant d’expérimenter quelque chose comme ça. »

Damian se redressa, agacé devant sa condescendance. Il _connaissait_ sa force et pouvait le démontrer si seulement ils ne le couvaient pas ainsi !

« C’était Two-Face, continua Grayson. J’étais terrifié. Tu devrais vraiment être davantage conscient du danger.

— Huh. Si tu voulais me considérer comme un enfant et me tenir loin du danger, peut-être tu ne devrais pas m’avoir nommé Robin », fit remarquer Damian.

Grayson rit.

« Comme si, de tous les Robin, _tu_ aurais été davantage à l’abri si tu n’avais pas commencé ce job. »

Damian renifla. Au moins Nightwing réalisait-il cela.

Ils reprirent leur patrouille mais la conversation n’avait pas satisfait Damian le moins du monde. Grayson lui disait toujours qu’il savait à quel point il était fort et pourtant, il continuait de le baby-sitter. Comment Damian était-il censé prouver sa valeur s’il devait rester en arrière au moindre danger ? Il _était_ capable de vaincre Two-Face, ou même le Joker ! S’il pouvait le montrer, ils lui monteraient enfin le respect qu’il méritait.

Malheureusement, le Joker ne s’était plus montré depuis l’été et, cette fois-là, Damian avait reçu l’ordre de retourner à la Cave – et il n’avait même pas été autorisé à faire _ça_ tout seul ! Nightwing l’avait suivi alors que Batman et Batgirl s’occupaient du criminel. Ils n’étaient même pas parvenus à l’arrêter : il s’était enfui, ce qu’il n’aurait _pas_ pu faire si Damian les avait aidés !

« Cesse de broyer du noir ou j’appelle Geais pour que _lui_ te dise d’arrêter.

— Depuis quand as-tu besoin de son aide pour asseoir ton autorité ? » se moqua Damian.

Nightwing lui tira la langue, toujours aussi mature. Damian leva les yeux au ciel et atterrit sur une gargouille quelconque pour regarder autour d’eux. Il était encore tôt et les rues étaient pleines de monde ; il y avait peu de chances que quoi que ce soit arrive à cette heure.

Des feux d’artifices explosèrent au-dessus de leurs têtes, faisant sursauter Damian. Ils étaient vraiment _conscients_ de fournir ainsi une couverture sonore à tout criminel doté de mauvaises intentions !

« En avant », dit Grayson, visiblement d’accord avec son point de vue étant donné qu’il ne fit même pas remarquer à quel point les lumières étaient jolies. La beauté ne les rendait pas moins dangereuses.

Ben sûr, Nightwing était bien placé pour savoir cela.

« Tout se passe bien de votre côté ? demanda la voix de Batman dans leur système de communication.

— Rien pour l’instant, répondit Grayson. Batgirl ?

— _Parfois_ les vacances se passent sans que quelqu’un se montre assez stupide pour agir alors que nous sommes en état d’alerte maximum, fit-elle remarquer.

— Si nous étions en état d’alerte, Geai serait revenu de Metropolis, commenta Damian.

— Peut-être que _lui_ va profiter d’Halloween pour une fois », murmura Grayson dans sa barbe.

Puis, il vit que Damian le regardait et sourit largement. Bien sûr.

« Je suis sûre que _moi_ j’en profiterai. »

Le rire de Batgirl résonna dans la com.

« Avide de sang, Robin ? Ça me fait presque sentir nostalgique. »

Damian grogna, irrité. Ils partageaient une longue histoire, très bien, ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en parler à toute occasion. Quoique cette fois, il comprenait ce qu’elle voulait dire : elle le comparait sûrement à Todd. Comme s’ils se ressemblaient d’une quelconque façon.

D’autres feux d’artifices furent tirés – puis Damian fronça les sourcils. Pas de jolies lumières. Ce n’étaient pas des feux d’artifice.

« Coups de feu à Park Row ! annonça Batgirl dans la com. Il y a apparemment quelqu’un qui tire dans la foule. Tout le monde regardait en l’air, ils doivent avoir utilisé des silencieux, avec le bruit… Seigneur, plusieurs enfants sont déjà à terre.

— Assure-toi que la police prenne la foule en charge, ils vont paniquer, ordonna la voix calme de Batman. La priorité, pour eux, sera d’empêcher tout mouvement de foule qui blesserait davantage de gens et permettra aux tireurs de filer. Continue de nous tenir au courant s’ils reçoivent de nouvelles informations. Nightwing, Robin, vous vous trouvez déjà à Park Row. Allez-y, je vous rejoins. »

Ils se mettaient déjà en route alors que Batgirl leur donnait des coordonnées plus précisent. Batman avait raison : c’était juste à côté de leur position actuelle, arriver sur place leur prit moins de deux minutes.

Tout le monde paniquait et les sirènes hurlantes de la police qui arrivait n’aidaient _pas_. Plusieurs corps étaient au sol, des enfants déguisés de capes noirs… ou jaunes. Ou vertes.

« Nightwing…

— Batman, dit Grayson dans la com, livide. Ce type prend comme cible les enfants en costume de Batman et Robin.

— _Quoi ?_ Robin, _retraite_ , je répète… »

Damian n’attendit pas que l’un d’eux l’arrête ; il sauta dans la foule.

#### ***

Dick agit à l’instinct, suivant Robin – mais il y avait tant de monde, courant partout, et des cris, et des parents se penchant sur les corps flasques de leurs enfants. Un autre coup de feu résonna et, cette fois, il n’y avait pas de silencieux. Cela ne fit qu’augmenter la panique des gens, ce qui avait sans doute été le but.

« Robin ! » appela Dick.

Il avait perdu contact, bordel, comment avait-il pu le _perdre_ dans une situation pareille ? Damian était efficace, rationnalisa Dick. Les enfants – Seigneur, ils étaient si _jeunes_ – avait été expulsés par l’impact, ce qui donnait une idée de l’origine du coup. Dick courut dans cette direction, sautant au-dessus de la tête des gens – et oui, ils couraient _depuis_ cet endroit, s’écartant du danger.

« Nighting. Donne-moi un statut », ordonna la voix glaciale de Batman dans son oreille.

Dick serra les dents.

« J’ai perdu Robin, dut-il admettre. Je vais le retrouver. »

Il _devait_ le retrouver.

Batman ne répondit pas, sans doute trop occupé à accélérer pour atteindre leur position plus vite. Tant mieux, parce que Dick faisait exactement pareil, priant pour arriver à temps, parce qu’il ne voulait pas que cela arrive, pas de nouveau, et Damian n’était pas _prêt_ , et…

« Aww, est-ce que ce n’est pas un joli _oisillon !_  »

Dick pâlit mais ne ralentit pas. La foule se faisait moins dense avec tous les gens qui couraient en sens inverse. Il vit le mouvement d’une cape et il – sauta – juste, poussant Damian sur le côté – son épaule qui brûlait – et roula avec lui sur l’herbe, le protégeant de son corps.

«  _Nightwing !_ protesta Damian, avant que ses yeux de s’écarquillent. Es-tu _blessé ?_  »

Dick s’efforça de sourire mais n’eut pas le temps de répondre : le Joker se remit à leur tirer dessus, riant follement. Ils se séparèrent, roulant chacun d’un côté. Dick lança deux wing-dings dans le même mouvement, sans vraiment viser mais suffisants pour que le Joker veuille se mettre à couvert.

Dick s’abrita derrière une voiture et réalisé que Damian avait eu le même réflexe que lui, mais avec plus de succès : l’un des revolvers du Joker était à présent à terre. Étant donné l’entraînement du gamin, ce n’était probablement pas un coup de chance. Il regarda autour de lui et le vit à l’abri derrière une benne ; suffisant pour l’instant.

« Petit, petit », ricana le Joker.

Damian se tendit, et Dick se sentit pâlir. Non, pas contre _lui_ – pas question qu’il le laisse faire. Et pour éviter la confrontation, le plus simple serait de le distraire jusqu’à ce que Bruce arrive.

« Allons, Joker, fit Dick. Tu n’espères pas que nous venions à ta rencontre alors que tu nous tires dessus tout de même ? Je veux dire, ce ne serait même pad rôle.

— Je ne suis pas d’accord, protesta le Joker. Ce serait charmant de te voir ramper au sol. On verra alors si tu sais effectivement voler, n’est-ce pas ?

— Tu me considères toujours comme un oiseau, je suis flatté.

— Eh bien, tu te fais appeler Nightwing, mais je préfère t’appeler l’oisillon. Je veux dire, tu ris de façon bien trop jolie pour être la nuit. »

Dick pouvait voir les yeux de Damian s’écarquiller à chaque échange. Peut-être commençait-il à comprendra à quel point ce type était cinglé. Quoique c’était étrange ; le Joker avait toujours aimé parler mais il n’agissait jamais pour rien et, là tout de suite ? Dick essayait de gagner du temps, mais…

 _Le Joker aussi_.

Dick serra les dents. Il ne pouvait rien faire, la priorité restait de garder Robin à l’abri. Ce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire si Damian attaquait le Joker, et il le ferait à la première opportunité. Dick espérait que Bruce serait la _vite_ parce que bien que la balle n’ait pas pénétré son épaule, celle-ci avait été salement éraflée. Il pouvait sentir le sang imprégner son costume. Il n’avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de s’évanouir.

« Tu me fais rougir, finit-il par lâcher. Ce compliment, venant de toi ? Batman va en être jaloux.

— J’ai le regret de dire qu’il ne m’a jamais gratifié d’un sourire », soupira le Joker.

Les yeux de Dick s’écarquillèrent. Des regrets ? L’utilisation d’un temps passé ? Qu’est-ce que le Joker avait fait à Bruce? Non. Impossible, Bruce n’était pas encore là et le Joker n’était pas parti, il n’avait rien pu lui faire. Mais alors, pourquoi cette formule ? Ou _était-il_ parti ?

Dick prit le risque de jeter un coup d’œil au-dessus du capot de la voiture. Une balle ricocha dessus, le ratant heureusement, de peu. Le Joker était donc toujours là, alors _quoi ?_ Quel était son plan ?

« Ah, je crains de devoir vous laisser à présent, dit soudain le Joker. Je m’en voudrais si notre ami commun me rattrapait, oui ? À plus tard, joli oiseau ! »

Il espérait qu’ils le laisseraient juste partir… ? Dick déglutit.

« Robin, _à terre !_  »

Dieu merci, Damian l’écouta – juste à temps. L’immeuble derrière le Joker explosa dans un grand bang, puis deux autres sur le côté. Lorsque Dick se releva, le Joker avait disparu. Il n’était pas sa priorité de toute façon. Il rejoignit Damian et l’attrapa par le bras.

« On rentre à la Cave.

— Mais il s’en va !

— _Tout de suite_  », ordonna Dick.

Damian se dégagea d’un mouvement sec. Dick cilla alors que celui-ci se répercutait dans son épaule. Il avait vraiment besoin de points, rapidement.

Damian s’arrêta.

« Tu _es_ blessé, l’accusa-t-il.

— Oui. Tu vas devoir nous ramener.

— Mais… »

Damian regarda l’immeuble en flammes, hésitant. Eh bien, au moins n’était-il pas déjà en train de courir après le Joker tout seul.

« Pas de ‘mais’. »

Dick ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester à nouveau et réactiva sa com.

« Batman ? Robin et moi rentrons avec la Batmobile. Il n’est pas blessé. Le Joker est toujours libre. Trois immeubles ont été détruits mais le GCDP est sur les lieux, ils vont s’en occuper.

— J’entame la poursuite », répondit Batman, et Dick le connaissait assez pour entendre à la fois le soulagement et le doute dans sa voix.

Si le Joker n’avait pas voulu l’attendre pour un petit combat cette fois, il y avait peu de chances que Batman parvienne à le retrouver, surtout qu’il n’arriverait que deux minutes plus tard au mieux. Et le Joker ne voulait pas être trouvé, au vu de ses paroles.

« On va devoir débriefer plus tard », conclut Dick.

Il hésita, puis ajouté :

« Mais, B.… Cette fois, il n’était pas là pour toi. »

#### ***

La soirée avait été _merveilleuse_. Elle avait commencé avec un cadeau. Pour lui. Venant du Joker ! Tim avait _rayonné_ de plaisir quand il lui avait tendu la boîte enrubannée de rouge.

« Allons, mon cher. Ouvre-la », lui souffla le Joker.

Ce que Tim avait fait, souriant largement. Il avait contenu un costume sur mesure. Pour lui. Et entièrement noir : une chemise noire, un pantalon noir, un gilet noir, une cravate noire, une veste noire, et même un mouchoir noir à mettre dans sa poche avant.

La couleur de la nuit, plutôt que les tons sépia qui avaient constitué sa garde-robe jusque là. Et ceux-ci étaient des vêtements d’ _adulte_ , pas des mignons petits vêtements d’enfants. Tim en était resté bouche bée.

« Pour moi ? Vraiment?

— Je suis navré de l’absence de couleur mais je me suis dit que tu voudrais rester inaperçu pour ta première sortie. »

Tim s’était mis à rire de ravissement.

« Allez, vas-y ! Mets-le ! »

Tim l’avait fait. Il lui allait _parfaitement_ , même les gants – une aimable attention. Au fond de la boite, un petit revolver noir l’attendait avec un holster assorti. Tim avait laissé le Joker en serrer les boucles autour de son torse, rougissant.

« Il te va à ravir, mon cher. »

La soirée alla ensuite de bien en mieux. Ils s’étaient promenés ensemble, sans que personne ne les remarque au milieu de la foule déguisée. Tim avait sa main gauche serrée autour de la droite du Joker, et sa propre main droite tenant son revolver. Ils avaient atteint un parc et s’étaient embrassés alors que les feux d’artifices éclataient au-dessus de leurs têtes. Puis Tim avait souris tendrement, visé un petit garçon déguisé en Robin (en _Robin !­_ ) et avait tiré.

Ç’avait été si _amusant !_ Les parents n’avaient pas réalisé tout de suite ce qui arrivait, avec tout ce bruit. La première maman avait même grondé son fils pour être tombé par terre. Tim avait tiré sur trois autres prétendus Robin avant que quelqu’un ne se mette à crier, et le Joker avait su toucher cinq Batmans dans le même intervalle – parce qu’il était le meilleur, bien sûr.

Malheureusement, ils avaient dû s’interrompre. Les gens qui paniquaient étaient amusants mais, à son grand ennui, ils avaient appelé la police – ce qui voulait dire que les Bats arriveraient bientôt aussi. Tim avait _ricané_ en apercevant la cape de Robin mais le Joker l’avait gentiment poussé en arrière.

« Allons, allons, ce n’était pas prévu pour ce soir. Sois un brave garçon. »

Donc Tim lui avait donné son revolver et reçu quelques explosifs en retour. Les disposer dans les bâtiments alentours pour permettre au Joker de filer avec panache avait été facile. Ils s’étaient rejoints à l’appartement, arrivant presque en même temps.

Le Joker lui sourit, les mains pleines de bonbons.

« Tu en veux ? »

Tim rit et l’embrassa. Ils mangèrent des bonbons sur le lit, puis couchèrent ensemble entourés d’emballages.

Tim n’avait jamais été aussi heureux.

#### ***

L’air de Gotham avait toujours goûté le métal, les déchets et la poussière, peu importe où on se trouvait. Même sur le toit du GCPD, on n’était pas à l’abri de la pollution de l’air. On ne pouvait donc reprocher à personne de préférer le goût du tabac à la place, se dit Jim.

« Ça ne va pas », déclara Batman.

Jim haussa les sourcils vers lui. Ils étaient seuls et le signal n’était pas allumé ; ce n’était pas une conversation officielle.

« C’est Gotham, mon garçon. Quand est-ce que ça va ? »

Batman grogna. Jim tira encore sur sa cigarette.

« Donc, le Joker. Pour autant qu’on sache, il avait deux revolvers : la main droite pour les Robin et la gauche pour les Batman. Il en a tué neuf en quelques minutes seulement. Ça correspond à son MO.

— Ça ne correspond pas, le contredit Batman. Il recourt habituellement à de tels gestes théâtraux pour me toucher, mais il ne m’a pas _attendu_. Il est parti.

— Tu veux dire que ceci était une introduction à pire. »

Batman ne fit pas le cent pas – cela ne collait pas au personnage – mais il avait l’air d’en avoir besoin.

« Peut-être.

— Qu’est-ce que _tu_ crois ?

— Je ne sais pas ! s’énerva Batman, avant de soupira. Désolé, Jim. Je suis un peu nerveux ces dernier temps.

— Tu es à peine dehors, ces dernier temps», corrigea Jim avec douceur.

Batman se crispa mais Jim n’ajouta rien à cela. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de toute façon. Il avait juste des yeux pour remarquer la disparition soudaine de Robin et, en même temps, le changement de comportement de Batman. Pas que Nightwing ait réellement essayé de prétendre être la même personne, souriant et l’appelait ‘commissaire’. Huh.

Et maintenant, Batman était à nouveau Batman et il y avait un autre Robin.

Après un temps, Batman se détendit. La fatigue était visible sur son visage pour qui savait regarder. Jim écrasa sa cigarette sur le bord du toit.

« Je mets habituellement en place des shifts doubles quand il est libre, dit-il, mais ça fait six mois qu’il s’est échappé ; j’ai dû arrêter après le premier, nous ne sommes que des hommes. La semaine derrière était la première fois qu’il faisait parler de lui.

— Il prépare quelque chose.

— Quand n’est-ce pas le cas ? » soupira Jim.

Batman n’eut rien à répondre à cela.

« Je vais mettre une équipe en place, dit enfin Jim. Puisque nous savons qu’il est toujours à Gotham, à présent. Mais s’il se tient tranquille pendant plus d’un mois, ça devra être des volontaires. »

Batman le regarda. Jim renifla.

« Oui, je sais. Il va y avoir une file. »

Dire que les gens croyaient que Batman ne souriait jamais.

« Tu ferais mieux de mettre les petits de côtés, cependant.

— Batgirl va s’occuper de la surveillance, répondit Batman, avant de grogner. Elle devrait aussi être capable de garder Robin dans la Cave. »

Jim gloussa.

« Ah, les enfants. »

Batman grogna à nouveau. Jim sourit, se rappelant d’un homme plus jeune, plus dur, tellement sûr qu’il saurait sauver Gotham tout seul, ne faisant confiance à personne d’autre que lui-même, pas même les flics – ce qui, à l’époque, était une preuve de bon sens. Il avait fallu une tragédie et le sourire rayonnant d’un jeune garçon pour le tirer de ses propres ténèbres. Et à présent – eh bien, il avait une famille. Jim considérait ça comme une bonne chose.

« D’ailleurs, comment vont-ils, les gamins ? Ne me parle pas de Nightwing, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir », ajouta-t-il, taquin.

Batman ne rougit pas, parce que Batman n’était pas, en vérité, capable de rougir. Il revenait par défaut à une expression figée quand il était embarrassé, ce qui arrivait très rarement.

« Il va bien.

— Et les autres ? Je sais que Geai est à la retraite. Robin a l’air encore pire qu’il ne l’était, cependant. »

Batman ne rougissait peut-être pas mais il donnait parfois l’impression d’avoir mordu dans un citron.

« C’est une manière de le dire. »

Jim rit doucement. Il allait poser une autre question lorsque Batman recula soudain dans les ombres. Puis il entendit des pas et un grincement de métal, le bruit de quelqu’un montant les escaliers vers le toit, haletant et jurant. Bullock, donc.

La porte s’ouvrit.

« Quand vas-tu enfin arrêter de monter sur cette putain de tour pour prendre du bon temps ? grogna Bullock. C’est mauvais pour ma santé.

— Sans doute le jour où tu nettoieras ta sale bouche, répondit aimablement Jim. Que se passe-t-il ?

— Est-ce que la chauve-souris est dans le coin ? »

Jim leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ai-je l’air d’un devin ?

— Il ferait mieux de rappliquer vite fait si c’est pas déjà l’cas, parce qu’on a trouvé quelque chose. »

Jim soupira. Ça signifiait en général un corps, surtout si Bullock prenait le temps de monter sur le toit lui-même.

« Comme quoi ?

— Un cadavre. »

Pas de surprise, donc. Mais Bullock fit un pas en avant, le visage sombre, et ajouta :

« Le cadavre d’ _Harley Quinn_. »

#### ***

La journée avait commencé ainsi.

Tim s’était réveillé de bonne humeur. Le lit était encore chaud de leurs ébats de la nuit – le sexe devenait meilleur, _plaisant_ même – et portait l’odeur du Joker. Il avait paressé là quelque temps, profitant d’un inhabituel sentiment de sécurité. C’était encore meilleur que le sexe.

Puis il s’était levé parce que le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel et, qui sait, peut-être le Joker serait là bientôt. Il s’était douché et, avec ostentation, n’avait _pas_ peigné ses cheveux. Il détestait cette fichue raie de toute façon. Le Joker ne le quitterait plus à présent, plus jamais, ils étaient si _bien_ ensemble !

Il mit sa chemise noire ainsi que le pantalon et le gilet assortis, puis l’une des vestes mauves du Joker parce que – l’ _odeur_. Il mangea quelques bonbons qui sentaient comme lui, puis prit soin de son nouveau revolver tout brillant – il allait devoir s’en procurer d’autres, et peut-être quelques couteaux aussi, si le Joker acceptait de lui apprendre – puis observa l’extérieur gris et ennuyeux.

L’aiguille des secondes battait la mesure et le temps passait. Le soleil se coucha. Aucune étoile ne brillait dans le ciel parce que, _Gotham_ – toute pollution et aucun style. Tim attendit. Et attendit.

Personne ne vint.

À neuf heures, il se mit à faire les cent pas.

Tout allait bien. Il était juste _en retard_. En fait, il ne l’était pas ; il n’avait jamais confirmé qu’il serait là. Tim s’était juste habitué à ce que le Joker passe toutes ses nuits à l’appartement mais il y avait eu un temps où il ne le faisait pas. Il avait fait _supplier_ Tim pour qu’il reste. C’était juste – depuis la semaine précédente – ç’avait été toutes les nuits. Alors, peut-être que Tim avait _supposé_ …

Mais il n’y avait aucun problème s’il ne venait pas. Absolument aucun problème.

(N’est-ce pas ?)

À dix heures, il mâchonnait ses gants.

Pourquoi n’avait-il pas _appelé ?_ Tim avait vérifié le journal ; il n’y avait eu d’explosion nulle part à Gotham donc il n’était pas _occupé_. Est-ce que quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Tim leva les yeux au ciel en entendant ses propres pensées. Quel idiot. Rien n’arrivait _au_ Joker, c’était lui qui arrivait aux autres.

À onze heures, il était passé par tous les stades du désespoir.

 _Pourquoi n’était-il pas là ?_ L’avait-il _quitté ?_ Non. Non, non, non, il avait été un _gentil garçon !_

Il n’avait pas été abandonné _une nouvelle fois !_

À minuit, Tim se rappela enfin qu’il n’était plus enfermé et qu’il pouvait juste sortir pour partir à sa recherche.

Il commença par l’entrepôt.

C’en était un nouveau, bien sûr ; l’endroit où Tim avait été prisonnier avait été compromis lors de sa petite session de yoga – _oups_ – et ils avaient dû brûler l’endroit pour couvrir leurs traces. Mais les entrepôts étaient un peu comme des champignons à Gotham : ils poussaient partout et vous en trouviez bien plus que vous l’auriez souhaité. L’avantage étant qu’ils n’étaient pas chers.

Tim y arriva énervé, parce qu’il avait dû laisser à l’appartement la veste du Joker, trop reconnaissable, et emprunter le manteau d’un quelconque passant étant donné qu’il n’en avait pas. Il n’avait pas _tué_ l’homme, bien sûr : ç’eut été le meilleur moyen de perdre l’appartement à son tour et il _aimait_ l’appartement, c’était son endroit à lui. Un peu comme une maison, mais en mieux, parce que le Joker l’y rendait visite.

L’entrepôt était rempli de caisses pleines d’armes, puis aussi quelques machines à bonbons et décors de carnaval. Il possédait néanmoins quelques pièces habitables à l’arrière. Tim savait que c’était là que le Joker passait son temps lorsqu’il n’était pas à l’appartement, souvent avec Harley Quinn. C’était aussi là qu’ _elle_ vivait. Si le Joker ne s’y trouvait pas, elle saurait lui indiquer où il était.

Elle avait intérêt, en tout cas.

Au final, Tim n’eut même pas à demander. Il entendit les gémissements avant d’atteindre la chambre et ceux-ci étaient assez explicites. Étrangement, il se détendit en approchant. La porte n’était même pas fermée ; il s’adossa à l’encadrement pour les regarder.

Harley le chevauchait, haletant à chaque mouvement, gloussant, ses seins à la plastique parfaite rebondissant au même rythme que ses couettes. Il souriait largement, bien sûr, et son sourire s’agrandit encore lorsqu’il le vit.

« Est-elle aussi agréable que moi ? » renifla Tim ?

Le Joker rit alors qu’Harley grondait de rage. Elle ne pouvait pas atteindre Tim sans s’arrêter, cependant, et puisqu’elle était enfin parvenue à se faire baiser, il y avait peu de chances qu’elle le fasse. Tim eut un sourire mauvais.

« Alors ?

— Elle est différente, répondit le Joker en gloussant.

— Différente comment ?

— Sors de cette putain de pièce, l’oiseau », aboya Harley.

Le Joker l’ignora pour répondre à la question de Tim.

« Plus humide, dit-il. Plus tendre. »

Mais pas meilleure, remarqua Tim. Son rictus s’élargit.

« Crois-tu qu’elle restera aussi agréable si elle mourrait ? » demanda-t-il placidement.

Harley n’eut même pas la décence d’avoir l’air effrayée. Au contraire, elle sourit, vengeresse, et accéléra ses mouvements. Cela arracha un gémissement au Joker, qui sembla la satisfaire grandement. Tim n’avait pas cessé de sourire lui-même et sortit son revolver de son holster.

« J’espérais que tu aurais fini par apprendre que je ne suis plus un oiseau, Harleen. »

Elle ne glapit même pas lorsque la balle l’atteignit, aucun sens du dramatique. Le sang éclaboussa le Joker d’une façon charmante, cependant, ce qui le fit rire aux larmes. Tim souffla le canon de son revolver comme s’il était un cow-boy puis le remit en place. Le Joker bougeait toujours mais n’était apparemment pas satisfait du manque de réactivité d’un cadavre.

Ils le poussèrent sur le côté et Tim retira son pantalon et le guida en lui, _profondément_. Ça faisait mal, mais pas autant que la première fois. Le Joker se mit à aller et venir, riant, et Tim se mit à rire aussi, comme si c’était la meilleure blague au monde. Cela leur prit un certain temps pour terminer parce que, hey, rire si fort et baiser en même temps n’était pas donné à n’importe qui.

Ils balancèrent son corps nu dans la rivière de Gotham plus tard cette même nuit. Elle referait surface mais l’eau nettoierait toute preuve.

Ils s’éloignèrent main dans la main, sans même attendre que le corps coule sous la surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à dire que j'aime beaucoup le personnage d'Harley, assez pour l'avoir cosplayée une fois. Malheureusement, Tim a des raisons claires de ne pas l'apprécier, lui.  
> Faites-moi savoir si vous aimez l'histoire jusque là ;)


	3. Rouge comme le sang

Quand Damian était arrivé dans la vie de son père, il avait été orgueilleux, absolument certain que sa place légitime lui serait bientôt offerte. Pourquoi n’aurait-ce pas été le cas ? Il devait simplement prouver sa valeur – bien réelle, il n’y avait aucun doute quant au fait qu’il en _soit_ digne. N’était-il pas de son sang ? N’était-il pas le meilleur combattant de la Ligue, exception faite de sa mère et de son grand-père ? Bon, et peut-être quelques autres, mais tout de même largement au-dessus du niveau de n’importe qui d’autre du même âge.

La réalisation que ce qui avait été enseigné à Damian comme preuve de valeur différent de la définition qu’en avait son père avait fait mal. Cependant, les conseils de Grayson et Todd n’avaient pas semblé difficile à suivre et, après tout, Damian _était_ parfait. Bien sûr qu’il parviendrait à s’adapter, même si cela signifiait suivre un système de règle stupide.

À présent, néanmoins…

« Je te dis que je vais _bien_  », argumentait Grayson.

Batman ne leva même pas les yeux de son écran.

« Tu ne patrouilleras pas tant que ton épaule n’est pas guérie.

— Elle l’ _est !_

— Alfred ?

— Je crains que vous ne tiriez bénéfice de quelques jours supplémentaires de repos, Maître Richard. »

Grayson fusilla le majordome du regard, soit à cause du manque de soutien ou de l’utilisation de son nom complet, Damian ignorait lequel. Peu importait. Il fit un pas en avant.

« Cesse de te comporter comme un enfant. Il n’y a pas de honte à se reposer, ajouta-t-il, dans un effort pour adoucir son intervention.

— Personne n’a d’ordres à me donner ! » râla Grayson.

Cette fois, Batman leva effectivement les yeux, sourcils froncés. Il ne dit pas un mot mais son regard lourd de sous-entendus était suffisant pour que Grayson cille.

« Je ne disais pas dans ce sens. Je connais les limites de mes capacités, Bruce, je n’ai pas besoin que tu me maternes.

— Tous les membres de cette famille sont connus pour ne jamais se surmener. »

Le sens de l’humour caustique de Batman ne fit rire personne. Même Damian ne considérait pas avoir le droit de sourire : c’était de sa faute si Grayson avait été blessé. Ils avaient eu de la chance que la balle ait touché son épaule, pas son cœur.

« Ça fait un _mois_ , Bruce, on ne peut pas se permettre que tu sois seul en patrouille…

— Robin m’accompagne.

— Et si tu _le_ trouves ?

— Nous appellerons Batgirl et je rentrerai à la Cave de moi-même, intervint à nouveau Damian, gardant son ton hautain comme s’il était agacé. Je t’assure que je connais le chemin par cœur. »

Ils le regardèrent, Batman comme pour l’évaluer, Grayson abasourdi. Puis ils froncèrent tous deux les sourcils et reprirent leur conversation, l’ignorant. Damian évita ostensiblement de serrer les dents à cela : il s’était bien comporté depuis Halloween et comptait bien poursuivre sur cette voie.

« On pourrait demander à Jason, commença Grayson.

— Jason se porte bien à Metropolis. Je ne le traînerai pas de nouveau dans cette vie. »

Grayson _regarda_ Batman. Qui l’ignora. Malheureusement, il prit cela comme une invitation à élaborer ses inquiétudes.

« Tu as confiance en Luthor, maintenant ?

— Jason le gère bien. Et Luthor semble vouloir le protéger de tous les autres. Il _est_ efficace.

— Tu as confiance en Luthor.

— Pour se montrer efficace ? Oui. »

La frustration de Grayson commençait à se faire visible – pas qu’il ait jamais été doué pour cacher ses émotions. Damian décida qu’il en avait assez et pose une main sur son bras. Le contact était suffisamment exceptionnel pour qu’il reçoive toute son attention, cette fois.

« Tu ne sortiras pas tant que tu n’es pas guéri, déclara Damian. Nous n’avons pas besoin de traîner un boulet derrière nous », ajouta-t-il pour faire bonne mesure.

Grayson battit des cils, puis _sourit_.

« Tu t’inquiètes pour moi. »

Damian fit un bruit désapprobateur.

« Absolument pas. Je suis simplement soucieux de ton manque de performances qui nous mettrait tous en danger si tu nous accompagnais.

— Parce que tu devrais me couvrir. »

Damian lui lança un regard agacé.

« Visiblement. »

Puis il dut reculer parce que Grayson essayait de le serrer contre son torse.

« Nous avons besoin que quelqu’un travaille sur l’enquête, à vrai dire, dit Batman en retirant son masque pour les regarder directement. La situation actuelle est… inquiétante. »

Damian pencha la tête de côté. Bien qu’il y ait eu quelques attaques portant la signature du Joker, il n’y avait plus eu d’évènement majeur depuis Halloween. À vrai dire, les cibles avaient principalement été des membres de la mafia, pas même des civils. Donc de quoi parlait-il ?

« Tu as raison, soupira Grayson, et pourquoi tout le monde savait-il que quelque chose se tramait sauf Damian ? Je suppose que je vais passer mon tour ce soir. Encore une fois.

— Dis plutôt toute la semaine. Il prépare quelque chose. »

Damian se mordit la lèvre. Il n’allait _pas_ demander ; demander des explications était indigne de lui. mais ils devraient les donner tout de même !

« Je _pourrais_ demander l’aide de Jason pour ceci. Il n’aurait pas à quitter Metropolis et il a toujours su faire preuve de créativité.

— Si c’est nécessaire. »

Damian se détendit. Il pourrait écouter leur conversation puisqu’il avait mis la Cave sous écoute avec ses propres instruments. Son père l’avait surpris – et hoché la tête pour marquer son approbation. Apparemment, être paranoïaque était l’une de ces choses que Batman _et_ la Ligue approuvaient.

Batman remit son masque.

« N’hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoin d’aide, insista Grayson.

— Nous n’en aurons pas besoin. Robin ? »

Damian se redressa.

« Allons-y. »

#### ***

Les mains de Lex agrippaient ses hanches avec assez de force pour que Jason soit certain qu’il aurait dix parfaits petits bleus le lendemain matin, et ses dents étaient refermées sur son épaule, vicieusement. Son sexe, cependant. Ne. Bougeait. Pas.

«  _Lex_ , pour l’amour de… nhhh.

— Oui ? demanda le businessman sur le ton de la conversation.

— Cesse de _jouer_. »

Le rire bas de Lex caressa son oreille.

« Tu aimes quand je joue. »

Jason essaya de bouger, poussa ses coudes contre le bureau sur lequel il était plaque, mais parvient à peine à s’arquer – et Lex le mordit à la gorge, cette fois. Jason réprima un gémissement.

« Alors ?

— Tu es un vieux pervers, tu sais ça ?

— Ce n’est pas moi qui supplie pour plus.

— Je ne suis pas en train de supp… _Bordel !_ gémit Jason alors que Lex donnait un coup de reins, un seul. Ok, ok, je _supplie_ , maintenant, _s’il te plaît_ … »

Puis l’écran de l’ordinateur qui se trouvait juste devant le nez de Jason s’alluma. Dick était un homme superbe mais son visage n’était pas exactement quelque chose que Jason voulait voir dans un moment pareil.

« Bon dieu de… Désolé, désolé, tu peux me rappeler plus tard ?

— _Raccroche tout de suite Grayson !_

— Ou du moins, n’ait pas l’air si choqué, commenta Lex, et Jason pouvait le _voir_ hausser un sourcil. Je suis certain que tu t’es déjà retrouvé toi-même dans une situation similaire. »

Dick _rougit_ de toutes les réactions possibles, et là, Lex était sûrement en train de sourire d’un air supérieur.

« Si Bruce n’est pas à la hauteur, n’hésite pas à nous rejoindre… »

Jason plissa les yeux et _poussa_ sur ses coudes pour faire entrer Lex plus profond, lui tirant un bruit de gorge étranglé.

« Si, _hésite_ à faire cela, conclut Jason. Nous nous trouvons très bien tous seuls, n’est-ce pas, Lex ?

— Oook, à plus tard », bafouilla Dick, éteignant enfin la fichue com.

Lex lécha les traces de morsure sur son épaule.

« Eh bien, tu te sens possessif, aujourd’hui ?

— Je suis _toujours_ possessif, connard. Maintenant baise-moi que je puisse rappeler mon superbe frère – qui est _hors limites_.

— Dommage. »

Jason expulsa Lex dans le fauteuil et _s’assit_ sur lui, le chevauchant assez fort pour faire valoir son point de vue. Lex fut rapidement incapable de faire des commentaires sur son attitude et agrippa juste ses hanches pour le faire aller plus vite. Du coup, bien sûr, Jason ralentit.

« Tu disais ? »

Il _adorait_ la façon dont Lex pouvait avoir l’air si dangereux, ses yeux plissés, exsudant de l’autorité par tous les pores.

«  _Chevauche-moi_. »

Cela sonnait plus comme un ordre qu’une supplique, mais bon. Jason se remit à bouger, lentement, roulant des hanches au rythme précis que Lex aimait, ses muscles délicieusement tendus sous l’effort. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le criminel jouisse avec un grognement, son sperme se répandant en Jason. Il n’attendit pas pour saisir le sexe de Jason pour l’aider à finir.

Jason soupira de satisfaction.

« Je dois me doucher avant de pouvoir le rappeler.

— Je t’en prie. J’attendrai ici. »

Jason se leva, reniflant.

« Déjà fatigué ? C’est ce qui arrive quand un vieil homme prend un jeune amant.

— Est-ce que tu _veux_ passer le reste de la semaine à supplier après un orgasme ?

— Des mots, tant de mots… »

Jason ferma la porte de la salle de bains derrière lui avant que Lex ne devienne créative. Mieux valait ne pas le tenter.

Avoir une douche à côté de son bureau était une merveilleuse idée. Jason ignorait la cadence à laquelle Lex l’avait utilisée avant mais elle avait certainement démontré ses avantages depuis son arrivée. Il se lava rapidement et passa une autre chemise et un pantalon de costume – ils avaient aussi toujours des vêtements propres à portée de main – avant de retourner dans le bureau.

Lex le regarda comme s’il voulait recommencer. Il n’avait pas bougé, juste reboutonné son pantalon ; comme souvent lorsqu’ils couchaient ensemble au bureau, il n’avait enlevé aucun vêtements sauf sa cravate. Jason n’avait rien contre cela. Il n’avait rien non plus contre Lex lui arrachant ses propres vêtements – voir Jason en costume semblait toujours lui donner envie.

Eh bien, Dick pouvait attendre quelques minutes de plus, considérant la manière impolie dont il les avait interrompus. Jason sourit – et se mit à genoux.

Dix minutes plus tard, il rallumait la com alors que Lex se douchait.

« Alors, quel est le problème ? demanda Jason.

— Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça…

— N’en parle juste plus jamais et sois heureux que le sale gosse n’était pas avec toi. »

Dick grimaça à l’idée. _Bien_.

« Alors ?

— Je voulais juste ton avis sur quelque chose. Le Joker se comporte bizarrement. »

Jason eut un regard mauvais.

« Tu réalises qu’il est vingt-trois heures, l’heure d’aller dormir pour les gens normaux qui se lèvent le matin pour aller au travail ? »

Dick prit l’air dubitatif.

« Bon, ok, parle.

— Il a pris la mafia pour cible. Deux entrepôts, pour obtenir des armes pour autant qu’on sache, mais aussi plusieurs endroits où ils stockaient juste de la drogue ou de l’argent. Il les détruit, prend parfois l’argent. Il ne revend jamais la marchandise. »

Jason fronça les sourcils.

« Il a aussi abattu quelques-uns des lieutenants, continua Dick. C’étaient les seules cibles spécifiques ; je veux dire, il y a eu des dégâts collatéraux, mais…

— Mais il a spécifiquement tué des mafieux de haut rang, termina Jason.

— Oui. »

Jason pianota des doigts sur le bureau laqué.

« Ça n’a aucun sens. Le Joker est bien plus organisé qu’il le prétend, mais ça, ça sonne comme s’il prévoyait une prise de pouvoir. »

Et pourquoi diable ferait-il ça ? Gotham était sa pleine de jeux, pas un endroit pour faire des affaires. Le Joker ne faisait _pas_ d’affaires, ça ne l’intéressait pas.

« Donc toi aussi, tu vois ça comme ça, soupira Dick.

— C’est impossible, et aussi trop évident, fit remarquer Jason. Je veux dire, si le Joker voulait prendre le contrôle du versant illégal de Gotham, il ne l’afficherait pas ainsi…

— Qui essayes-tu de tromper ? » demanda Lex de derrière lui.

Jason se tourna. Lex sortait tout juste de la salle de bains, son costume parfaitement ordonné comme toujours. Il fronçait les sourcils.

« Nous parlons du Joker. S’il voulait prendre le contrôle de Gotham, il le _peindrait sur les toits_. »

Jason se tendit ; à l’écran, Dick s’assombrit.

Parce que malheureusement, Lex avait raison.

#### ***

Le Joker boudait. Il était très doué à cela, sa bouche parfaite pour faire la moue. Il tapait aussi du sol comme un enfant gâté.

« Pourquoi devrais-je _encore_ attaquer Falcone ? demanda-t-il. Il est _ennuyeux_.

— C’est une distraction », expliqua Tim, songeant que l’argent qu’ils en tireraient serait bien utile étant donné la vitesse à laquelle le Joker le dépensait.

Le criminel lui donna une tape sur la joue.

« Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses.

— Eh bien, avoir de l’argent est utile, admit Tim. Ça permet d’acheter plus de jouets.

— On pourrait juste cambrioler une banque ! » protesta le Joker.

Tim sourit largement.

« Oui, mais les mafieux servent _aussi_ de distraction. Par ailleurs, les cambriolages font tellement _déjà vu_. »

La moue se transforma petit à petit en rictus.

« Petit démon. Viens ici. »

Tim quitta le bureau et ses nombreux plans écrits aux crayons de couleur pour aller s’installer sur les genoux du Joker. Il respira son odeur, se détendant lorsque ses mains se posèrent au bas de son dos.

Ils avaient été occupés dernièrement, Tim imaginant de grands plans et le Joker ravi de détruire ce qu’il pouvait. Jouer au chat et à la souris avec Batman était aussi amusant, considérant que Batman continuait d’agir comme s’ils allaient partir en vrille.

À raison, bien sûr. Bientôt, les Bats seraient suffisamment distraits pour que le Joker s’en prenne à sa véritable cible et s’amuse un peu.

Une main effleura le ventre de Tim, le faisant glousser.

« On devrait se doucher d’abord, dit-il. Je me sens tout suant après cette journée.

— Tu es trop maniaque », se plaignit le Joker, le suivant néanmoins à la salle de bains.

Tim ronronna sous l’eau chaude, alors que le maquillage du Joker se dissolvait. Vert et rouge, mélangés à l’eau. Hah…

(Ça faisait du bien d’être propre.)

« Je devrais t’appeler Jack, dit Tim en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Quand tu es ainsi. Tu ressembles tout à fait à quelqu’un d’autre, tout en restant toi.

— Comme porter un masque… une identité secrète ! » ricana le Joker.

Tim sourit.

« Exactement. »

#### ***

La respiration de Bruce était visible dans l’air froid ; l’hiver s’approchait. Il ne neigeait pas encore mais les deux nuits précédentes avaient été glaciales. Bientôt, ils allaient devoir se montrer plus prudents encore, avec l’eau gelée sur les toits et tout ce blanc rendant plus difficile le fait de se cacher.

« Qu’attendons-nous ? » demanda Robin à ses côtés.

Il s’était bien comporté depuis Halloween, ce qui était un soulagement. De plus, ne pas être toujours accompagné par Nightwing les avait forcés à travailler ensemble, à résoudre leurs problèmes. Bruce se demandait encore parfois comment gérer l’enfant, mais ils se rapprochaient chaque nuit davantage d’un véritable partenariat.

« Jim Gordon m’a dit qu’il me donnerait une copie du rapport balistique du meurtre de James Manhill, expliqua Bruce. Il devait être terminé aujourd’hui. »

Robin acquiesça. La véritable raison qui poussait Bruce à venir plus souvent au GCPD était qu’il espérait avoir des nouvelles au sujet du meurtre d’Harley Quinn. La balistique avait révélé que le revolver utilisé avait été le même qu’un de ceux d’Halloween – comme si le Joker avait tiré lui-même.

C’était, cependant, de pures suppositions. Peut-être quelqu’un avait attrapé le revolver, ou s’étaient-ils battus – mais alors, pourquoi se débarrasser du corps dans la rivière ? Pourquoi nu ? Le revolver n’était apparu dans aucun autre meurtre depuis, avait-il lui aussi échoué dans l’eau ?

Et il n’y avait eu aucune punition. Rien, juste cet étrange changement de MO. C’était toujours le Joker, cependant. Il n’avait pas participé à tous les raids mais Batman était intervenu la plupart du temps et, quelques fois, il l’avait aperçu et poursuivi – il avait dû le poursuivre, parce que le Joker ne restait jamais pour _jouer_. Malheureusement, même ses fuites semblaient planifiées avec soin. Les traqueurs GPS avaient été écrasés trop rapidement pour qu’il puisse suivre.

Pas une fois le Joker ne l’avait appelé par un surnom. Pas de Basty, pas de _chéri_.

Quelque chose était arrivé et cela avait commencé avec la mort d’Harley Quinn – ou peu avant, à Halloween, où elle n’avait pas participé alors qu’elle _ne se trouvait pas à Arkham_. Ils devaient résoudre cette affaire, Bruce était certain qu’elle était la clef à davantage d’informations.

« Je ne le vois pas dans le bâtiment », déclara soudain Robin.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. L’enfant regardait le GCPD avec des jumelles infrarouges. Celles-ci ne pouvaient pas être assez précises pour qu’il distingue Jim d’un autre policier.

« Je veux dire, son bureau est vide. Je regarde la fenêtre depuis que nous sommes arrivés, il y a une heure, et je ne l’ai pas vu en sortir, donc il doit être parti avant ça. C’est long pour une pause ou pour qu’il soit juste en train de parler à quelqu’un. Ils ne sont pas en état d’alerte pour l’instant, n’est-ce pas ? »

Bruce secoua la tête, sourcils froncés. Le meilleur moyen de vérifier était de s’approcher. Il se laissa tomber puis lança un grappin pour s’approcher du bâtiment en silence. Il avait visé la bordure du toit et s’était assuré d’atterrir juste à côté d’une fenêtre. Elle était fermée mais avait été brisée quelques mois auparavant lors d’un raid terrible organisé par le Pingouin, et il était facile d’écouter les conversations à l’intérieur.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que quelqu’un ne mentionne Jim.

« Il n’est pas encore revenu ? demanda la voix rauque de Bullock. Il avait dit devoir passer chez lui, il avait oublié son portefeuille, mais il devrait déjà être de retour.

— Il s’est peut-être arrêté quelque part, supposa quelqu’un, peut-être Alvarez ; la voix était trop lointaine pour que Bruce en soit certain. Il aime se promener en ville de temps en temps.

— Ouais, peut-être. »

Bruce fronça les sourcils. D’habitude, il se serait arrêté là, mais ils s’étaient spécifiquement mis d’accord pour se rencontrer sur les toits ce soir. Jim savait que sa patrouille commençait à dix heures et que Batman était souvent trop occupé plus tard dans la nuit pour savoir revenir au GCPD pour papoter.

Il désactiva le grappin et plana vers l’immeuble situé de l’autre côté de la rue, où Robin l’avait attendu.

« Alors ? »

Bruce activa son système de communication. Dick répondit rapidement.

« Oui ?

— Est-ce que Batgirl est en ligne ?

— Pas encore, elle ne devrait pas tarder.

— Peux-tu l’appeler directement ?

— Un instant. B., elle ne répond pas, est-ce qu’il est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Bruce se tendit à cette nouvelle.

« Sans doute rien. Je vais vérifier la maison des Gordon tout de même, juste au cas où.

— Ok, tiens-moi au courant. »

Bruce regarda Damian qui acquiesça : il avait entendu leur conversation. Ils se dirigèrent vers cette adresse, qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison de là, dans un quartier calme. Jim avait bien choisi lorsqu’il s’était installé. Alors, tout juste arrivé à Gotham, il avait eu une épouse enceinte et s’était sûrement attendu à ce que sa famille s’agrandisse davantage.

« Occupe-toi de la fenêtre, ordonna Bruce. Je serai à la porte. »

Robin acquiesça et contourna la maison en silence. Bruce attendit qu’il soit en place puis se dirigea vers la porte.

Celle-ci avait été forcée. Bruce se tendit.

« Robin ?

— J’ouvre la fenêtre.

— Sois prudent, quelqu’un pourrait déjà se trouver sur place. La porte a été forcée. »

Il la poussa, l’ouvrant en silence… Barbara gisait sur le sol, nue, entourée de débris de verre venant d’une table de salon cassée, une blessure par balle dans le ventre.

#### ***

C’était entièrement l’idée du Joker. Tim avait fourni la distraction, les trucs utiles mais ennuyeux ; le Joker avait décidé lui-même de l’attraction principale. Il avait demandé à Tim s’il souhaitait venir, cependant, et Tim avait dit oui parce qu’il devait _voir_.

Il avait porté son costume noir et un masque de clown, juste une ombre parmi les autres hommes de main. Ils avaient tous porté des masques, pour le cacher, comme un arbre dans une forêt. C’était si facile.

Marcher avait été facile aussi. Sonner à la porte familière, puis la forcer lorsque Barbara avait essayé de la refermer. Le Joker lui avait tiré dessus, faisant sursauter Tim. C’était… c’était…

(Parfait.)

Le commissaire avait crié, bien sûr. Le Joker avait fait un signe du menton à Tim, qui l’avait assommé. C’était comme – comme un rêve. Comme renaître.

Il était là, vivant, marchant dans ce monde.

(Il. Était. Là. _Hellow world!_ )

Ils avaient déshabillé Barbara et prit des photos. Tim avait entendu la respiration du Joker s’accélérer devant le corps musculeux et ensanglanté. Ça n’avait pas fait partie du plan, mais depuis quand suivaient-ils un quelconque plan ?

Tim avait ordonné aux autres d’amener Gordon au parc d’attraction, leur disant qu’ils les rejoindraient plus tard.

Puis le Joker l’avait prise, belle, forte Barbara. Elle avait pleuré, pas parce que ça faisait mal mais parce qu’elle ne sentait rien. Tim avait continué à prendre des photos du moindre détail. Snap, snap, tout était dans la boite ! Puis elle s’était évanouie et avait cessé de pleurer.

Tim avait embrassé la nuque du Joker lorsque celui-ci avait joui.

Puis Tim avait nettoyé toute trace de preuve du corps de la jeune femme et ils étaient partis pour le parc d’attraction. Ceci n’avait été que l’entrée.

Tout était prêt lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés. Le décor était _grandiose_ , Tim devait bien l’avouer. Le Joker savait comment bien faire les choses.

Il s’était caché dans les ombres pour la suite. Ce n’était pas son plan, seulement celui du Joker. C’était déjà beaucoup d’en être témoin – c’était _fascinant_.

Des nains en vêtements stupides déshabillèrent le commissaire juste alors qu’il se réveillait. Il n’y eut pas de sexe cette fois – heureusement, Jim Gordon étant bien trop vieux au goût de Tim, quoique, hey, il était pas mal pour son âge – et le prisonnier fut traîné aux pieds du Joker qui attendait sur son trône. Il y eut beaucoup de blabla, quelques menaces des deux côtés, puis il fut envoyé dans le train fantôme.

Tim savait ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur parce que c’était lui qui avait pris les photos puis les avait choisies. Elles avaient été téléchargées directement dans un serveur connecté à la maison hantée. Il avait choisi laquelle mettre dans quel cadre lors de leur trajet de retour.

Il n’avait mis que celles de Barbara nue, avant que le Joker ne lui ait fait quoi que ce soit. Ces photos- _là_ n’étaient que pour eux.

(Il devrait sans doute les développer plus tard. C’était vraiment dommage qu’il avait dû travailler avec un appareil photo numérique, mais leur planning n’aurait pas permis d’en utiliser un argentique.)

Bien plus tard – vraiment beaucoup plus tard, ils avaient fait durer le plaisir – le commissaire ressortit du train fantôme. Il pleurait. Apparemment, c’était de famille !

(Oui, voilà le bon ton.)

Le Joker lui parla encore, faisant son show. Il aimait ça. Il était vraiment un homme de scène, un interprète.

(Comme Dick.)

Cependant, le téléphone de Tim bipa. Il se rendit aux côtés du Joker pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Il arrive, nous devrions y aller.

— Awww, _déjà ?_ Mais ça ne fait que trois heures ! »

Ce qui correspondait aux estimations de Tim, avec une marge d’erreur de 5%. Tim sourit sous son masque.

« C’est un rapide.

— Ah, bien, tant pis. Je crains de devoir y aller, mon cher commissaire. Nous nous reverrons bientôt, j’en suis sûr ! »

Ils partirent, laissant la cage de Jim Gordon seule dans le parc d’attraction vide.

#### ***

Damian se sentait mal. Il n’avait pas été renvoyé à la Cave au final : son père avait préféré le garder sous les yeux. Peut-être parce que le Joker se comportait de nouveau comme lui-même, ou parce qu’il pensait devoir changer ses habitudes, ou parce qu’il n’y avait personne à la Cave, étant donné que Nightwing montait la garde à l’hôpital, auprès de Barbara Gordon.

Quoiqu’il en soit, ils étaient arrivés ensemble au parc d’attraction. Ils avaient trouvé le Commissaire Gordon ensemble. Et les photos, toutes ces photos…

« Robin. »

Damian leva le nez vers son père, qui posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nous rentrons. La police est arrivée, ils vont s’occuper de Jim.

— Et _lui ?_

— Il est parti avant que nous arrivions. »

Damian acquiesça. La Batmobile était garée au milieu de la pelouse. Ils prirent le chemin de la Cave dans la nuit de Gotham, les lumières se fondant dans une unique ligne.

Todd les attendait.

« Où est-il ? » demanda-t-il directement.

C’était difficile de voir quand Batman fronçait les sourcils, mais il serrait habituellement les mâchoires en même temps, ce qui était bien plus visible même avec le masque.

« Parti.

— Et qu’allons-nous faire pour l’ _arrêter ?_

— Pas maintenant, Jason.

— Il a eu _Babs !_ cria Jason. Elle pourrait ne jamais remarcher, tu réalises ? Elle pourrait…

— Jason, ça _suffit_. »

Damian se redressa aussitôt bien que la réprimande ne lui soit pas adressée. Apparemment, cela venait du titre de Robin et ne partait jamais vraiment, parce que Jason fit de même.

« Nous allons l’arrêter, repris Bruce plus calmement, mais pas ce soir. Va à l’hôpital. Parle-lui. Elle aura besoin d’être entourée. »

Quelque chose se brisa dans l’expression de Jason.

« Elle pourrait ne jamais remarcher. »

Ça ne devrait pas être à eux de gérer cette situation, décida Damian. Où était Luthor lorsqu’on avait besoin de lui ?

« Où est Lex ? demanda son père, arrivant à la même conclusion.

— À l’étage. »

Là, même avec le masque, c’était facile de voir que Batman était en colère. Il se maîtrisa néanmoins pour demander :

« Tu as invité Lex Luthor dans ma maison ?

— Je ne l’ai pas fait descendre, je ne suis pas fou. C’est juste… Il refusait de me laisser venir seul et je n’allais pas rester à Metropolis. »

Batman soupira.

« Va à l’hôpital. Dick s’y trouve. Renvoie-le ici pour qu’il dorme pour quelques heures. Je prendrai le quart du matin. »

Jason le dévisagea, puis acquiesça en silence et remonta à l’étage. Damian ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Barbara avait toujours été une alliée fiable, elle se montrait même amicale. Elle ne faisait pas tout à fait partie de la famille mais elle était… une amie ?

« Que puis-je faire ? » demanda-t-il à son père.

Batman retira son masque. Ses traits étaient tirés de fatigue. Il posa une main sur la tête de Damian.

« Sois juste là, dit-il, avant d’ajouter, sois juste sain et sauf. »

#### ***

Ils terminèrent la soirée à l’appartement. Tim retira sa veste pour mettre une de celles du Joker à la place et mit un peu de musique. Il avait préparé un disque avec de vieilles chansons d’amour déprimantes. Il commençait avec une valse frénétique aussi dansèrent-ils. Ils dansèrent, parce qu’ils étaient heureux, et que la musique était belle et glauque.

Tim sourit, sa joue contre l’épaule du Joker, son corps entre les mains du Joker, son nez respirant l’odeur du Joker. Il n’était en sécurité que lorsqu’il était avec lui.

La nuit était parfaite.

Non, pas parfaite – _spéciale_.

Le Joker le sentit aussi. Il l’invita à danser encore, et encore, jusqu’à ce qu’ils se mettent à rire et ne soient plus capables de danser. Puis il regarda Tim, dans son parfait costume noir, avec ses grands yeux cernés et sa veste mauve, et il sourit largement.

« Assieds-toi donc à la coiffeuse. Allons, mon cher. »

Tim n’osa pas espérer, mais obéit et s’assit, bien droit, se demandant si peut-être… et oui : le Joker prit son propre maquillage et s’assit à ses côtés.

« Tu m’as beaucoup aidé, ce soir et toutes les nuits d’avant, dit-il, ouvrant les pots de rouge et de blanc. Il est temps que tu prennes ta place, n’est-ce pas ? »

Tim hocha la tête, n’ayant pas assez confiance en sa voix pour parler.

Le Joker caqueta en le maquillant. C’était une leçon d’art ; une création.

« Tu décides qui tu es, quand tu portes un masque, expliqua-t-il. Puis, celui-ci devient ton _visage_ , tu vois ? Ou tu deviens le masque, je me trompe toujours. Et il n’y a rien de plus, juste ce nouveau visage, que tu as choisi de porter.

— Comme Batman ? » osa demander Tim.

Le Joker gloussa.

«  _Exactement_ comme Batman. Ou Robin.

— Ou toi », ajouta Tim.

Le Joker l’embrassa, puis se mit à teindre ses cheveux. Cela faisait tellement du bien, de sentir ses mains solides travaillant sur lui, le remodelant. C’était comme naître. C’était comme recevoir un nom.

Et c’était si facile ! Aussi facile que faire glisser silencieusement un revolver dans sa main, aussi facile que l’avoir eu prêt depuis le début. Aussi facile que d’appuyer sur la gâchette, le sang éclaboussant partout depuis le torse du Joker.

« Oh, mon cher, toussa le Joker. Vraiment ? »

Tim sourit tendrement.

« Il ne peut y en avoir qu’un, n’est-ce pas ? »

Le Joker rit, ou essaya. Ses jambes cédèrent et il dut s’asseoir sur le lit. Tim tremblait, de joie et de désespoir, parce qu’il serait toujours en sécurité à présent, parce que ceci était la chute de l’histoire. Parce qu’il allait perdre Jack.

« Un dernier baiser ? demanda le Joker.

— Un dernier », accepta Tim.

Ils s’embrassèrent, et il y avait du sang dans la bouche du Joker, et il toussa. Donner naissance était douloureux.

« Au revoir, mon amour, dit Jack.

— Flatteur. »

Sauf que ce n’était pas un mensonge. Ils s’aimaient vraiment. Il allait horriblement manquer à Tim. Ça faisait mal – mais n’était-ce pas censé être douloureux, de naître ?

(N’est-ce pas ?)

Le Joker glissa au sol, adossé au bord du lit. Le disque était de retour au début, ce qui convenait bien. La musique valsait autour de la pièce, rapide, comme la respiration du Joker ne l’était plus, battant en mesure alors que son cœur ralentissait, et un-deux-trois, _c’est l’amour qui vous larme, vous laisse sans armes, nu comme un oiseau blessé qui qui tombe et reste seul face à la mort_.

Puis la musique se tut. L’appartement était entièrement – parfaitement – silencieux. La respiration de Tim était le seul bruit restant – non. Non. La respiration du Joker était le seul bruit restant, alors que le cadavre de Jack gisait au sol.

Le Joker sourit. Il avait beaucoup à planifier. Il devait retourner à l’entrepôt et appeler les garçons, parce qu’ils avaient _tant_ à faire.

Il prit son chapeau, ses gants – un peu trop grands, vraiment, il devrait se trouver un autre tailleur – et partit. Il s’assura de porter également son manteau et son écharpe : dehors, il commençait à neiger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc ceci était The Killing Joke :) Ca arrive bien plus tôt dans le comics, juste après la mort de Jason. Ici, je considère que le Joker avait autre chose à faire, donc ça me semblait normal que ça arrive plus tard - et différemment.  
> L'amour à mort est une magnifique musique bien glauque par Le Cirque des mirages.  
> Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas compris, Tim était le narrateur depuis le début. Il n'y a pas eu d'intervention du narrateur dans Le Véritable Amour parce qu'il était déjà là.
> 
> Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis stressée, là, juste au moment de poster.


End file.
